


Don’t Try This At Home

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Don’t Try This At Home

**Characters:** Emma, Henry, A rabbit

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 126

**Prompt:** Party Hats

 

**Don’t Try This At Home**

Emma and Henry were cleaning up after the party for Pinocchio. They had finished picking up all the paper plates and cups when Henry picked up one of the party hats. It was in the shape of a top hat. He sat it on the floor and spun it around.

“What are you doing kid?” Emma asked.

“I’m trying to open a portal to the dumpster downstairs so I don’t have to carry all these bags.” Henry said.

“I don’t think that will work.” Emma picked up two bags and went out the door to put them in the dumpster.

Henry shrugged. “I had to try.”

Just then a cartoon bunny hopped out and said. “What’s up Doc?”

Henry looked at the rabbit and shouted. “Mom!” 


End file.
